The present invention relates to a method and a system for recording picture signals or video signals on a record medium by using a video tape recorder or the similar device.
Image information can be recorded on a magnetic tape through a combination of a video camera and a video tape recorder. The video camera outputs a composite picture signal and the video tape recorder records the composite picture signal on the magnetic tape. The composite picture signal consists of picture signals and, horizontal and vertical synchronizing pulses. According to the National Television System Committee Rules, the composite picture signal consists of successive frames or a number of frames repeatedly arranged with periods of 1/30 seconds.
Anyway the recordable time or record time of composite picture signals of a single magnetic tape cassette to be used in the video tape recorder is limitted to, for example, one hours, two hours, and so on. When the output signals or composite picture signals of the video camera are recorded as they are on a magnetic tape by means of the video tape recorder, the length of the magnetic tape to be used or consumed corresponds to the operation time of the video camera. That is, even when the video camera takes still fields or still pictures, as far as the video camera functions, the composite picture signals are being sent to the video tape recorder and a number of identical frames are continuously recorded on the magnetic tape.
As a result, it is impossible to record image information used to monitor or prevent crimes and to survey such phenomena as volcanic actions for a long time period.